Pearls
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Riding the high seas with two beautiful women.


Pearls

The sea crashed against the creaky ship. Land was miles, seemingly an eternity, away. The crew slept deep in a cloud of rum and an Emperor's opium. Night had fallen pitch black and starless until midnight shine with a faint sliver of Moon. No one heard a slipping, scutter from the store room below deck as an uncounted traveler woke. Silently and carefully a small, hooded interloper crawled over discarded trash, empty barrels and things she did not care to identify. Slowly she made her way to the rough stairs leading to the deck above. Placing one hand and then the other on the traitorous wood, she attempted to distribute her weight to prevent the usual squeak. The end of this journey that had lasted months was only a few days away but she needed to breath fresh air. Or at least open air.

As she made her way to the rocking planks above she did not notice a curious but angry gaze following her ascent. Blue eyes the color of the calmest sea were set in an alarmingly alluring face. Long hair, black as obsidian, hung behind a strong back tied with a short leather strap. Muscular arms, pale and unblemished, rested tense at the quiet Captain's sides as the blue eyes followed the stowaway as she searched for clean water. Soft leather boots made to glide and cling with ease from one end of the ship to the other were silent as a walk on water while the fair Captain matched her stride.

The stowaway brushed her long blond hair back from her face as she helped herself to a drink from the communal barrel. As she finished and set the cup back in its place a tight fist clamped unmovable fingers around her neck. A gasp was cut short as air was briefly stopped dead in her throat. She tried to fight by gripping the hand but both of her wrists were gathered together and held above her head as she was spun into the stranger. Mercy was given as the hand that clenched her delicate throat released, joining its mate to force her arms behind her back.

The captor leaned close behind Her prisoner to whisper, "Who are you and why are you on...My...ship?" The last words were punctuated by a steady tightening around the blond's narrow wrists. She whimpered as her pale skin quickly went from red to dark smudged bruises beneath the tightening grip. The Pirate Queen chuckled as Her prisoner struggled. "i...i am Gabrielle...please, i just needed a way to cross the ocean...please, i didn't mean any...harm." Her voice lowered to a breathless whisper as the pain became overwhelming. She knew she was trapped, knew that the crime she committed meant death but there was something about the Captain's touch, Her strength, that both fascinated and scared the former villager. She was not afraid to die, it was something more than just the usual fear. A flutter began in her stomach, an awakening and pulse pounding dizzying exhilaration grew as Xena, Queen of the Sea and Captain of The Raven, eased the pressure on her wrists but not the grip melding them together.

Xena breathed in Gabrielle's scent. She smelled of the sea, of a woman, and another scent that made Xena's breath catch as Her own heart began to pound. The wise Pirate realized they were too exposed, too out in the open for the rampant thoughts She wished to act on. Quickly She shoved Gabrielle toward Her cabin door. The confused blond was overpowered and staggered into the warm glow of the room. Xena quickly locked the door behind them. She allowed the smaller woman to look around the room, gathering her wits as she noted the eclectic items the Queen had accumulated. The blue eyed thief watched, examining every inch of the stowaway as she moved gracefully around the room. Surefooted even as the huge ship rolled through choppy waters.

"What are you going to do with me?" Gabrielle had a feeling where the Queen's thoughts were leading. Normally she would of had a sword at her throat upon discovery but this Lady of the Sea was different. Her ways were shadowed in innuendo and secret. Gabby's sister had warned her before the rebellious bard had climbed aboard. Xena stared at the mystery woman with cold eyes. Nothing gave away what was going on in Her brilliant mind except a quick twitch of Her lips Gabrielle noticed. A tension in Her shoulders and at the base of Her throat a rapid beat of Her heart. The woman who used words to describe the world around her usually for her next meal or as a means of escape noticed more than most who dared to be that close to the sometimes ruthless woman.

"I am going to do what I want to you. For as long as you have hidden free on my decks I believe a payment should be rendered. You are mine until the next port." Gabrielle felt a clenching in her gut. Part excitement, part unknown fear. This woman had felled armies, she had murdered Kings in their sleep, She was more powerful than any one (woman or man) Gabby had ever met. "Get on your knees...now!" Xena commanded. Gabby lowered herself carefully to the floor. Xena walked away from her sight. She could hear rustling but did not dare move her head to look. A long fingered powerful hand gripped each of her shoulders. A small moan escaped her lips as she felt her clothing torn away. "you will not be needing these rags anymore...I will have something else for you." Xena's voice was low, animal like, a purr roughening into a growl as She slid Her hands possessively over Gabrielle's exposed skin. Each inch, each squeeze and rough pinch caused a deeper flush and her heart to flutter in her chest. Steadily she became wet as arousal grew from her treatment. She had watched this formidable, elegant woman throughout the days and long, lonely nights. Many times Gabby wondered how Her hands would feel on her body, how her own hands would explore the curves and dips of the body standing over her now. Fantasy and reality combined as her mind became sharper with each passing moment.

Xena knew the effect She was having on the stranger. Her hands inflicted just enough pain to be known. This woman was not as timid as she first seemed. A fire was in her eyes, defiance and intelligence. Scary combination for the demanding Queen but not something She would want to break. Something ready to mold into...what? Xena shook Her head and saved those thoughts for a later, more appropriate time. Right now Her attention needed to be focused on the task at hand...or in Her hands. A hot, slightly sweaty, trembling supple woman who appeared to be as aroused as She was. An interesting and welcome turn of events.

The night was fading fast outside the cabin. Xena knew that the crew would soon be waking. She had chosen them not for intelligence but for each of their determined mindless bravery. The ability to drink themselves stupid and still be up when Apollo's chariot climbed high across the sky was an added benefit. "I want to take My time with you but the day is coming." Gabrielle's heart trip hammered in her chest at the promise of things to come. She peered between the strands of hair that had fallen across her eyes to attempt to see Xena's face. The beautiful Queen knelt in front of her, continuing to explore her hot flesh. Her hands were a blur as She reached out to grasp a handful of blond hair. She pulled Gabby's head up and bent her back to reach her breasts. Biting, licking, sucking She blazed a trail of pain across the moaning bard's chest. Red blotches followed deep purple bruises over and under the full breasts, circling dusky nipples pointing hard to the sky. Gabby raised a hand to a strong shoulder. "No...not until I permit you...not until you are worthy may you touch me." Xena clasped Her hand over the wandering fingers and returned Gabrielle's hand to her side.

"Down" The Queen commanded as She pushed Gabrielle to the floor on her back. A rapid throbbing was set deep in the bard's aching clit. She knew it was time to pleasure her new Mistress. She licked her lips in anticipation as Xena slowly, teasing with a small smirk on Her face, removed Her gowns. Gabby sighed at the beauty revealed underneath the fighter's robes. Long, lean thighs accenting firm, hard nippled breasts that rode above narrow hips all wrapped in a smooth, tanned skin. Gabby's eyes widened as the Queen lowered Her nearly dripping pussy toward Gabby's full lips. She could see every detail down to the faint dusting of cute freckles sprayed across the amazing woman's body. "Time to earn your way...punishment can come in all forms." Gabby tried not to laugh, the Queen would not be amused, but this "feast" was less punishment and more reward than she would of ever imagined. Tentatively, she began long strokes that fell into circular Celtic knots across the rigid clit of her new Lover. Xena's moans and surprised squeaks were muffled by Her own hands as She fought to stay quiet.

As the dawn shone across the deep blue outside the only window of the ship, golden streams highlighted the undulation above Gabby. Muscles glowed from sweat and arousal as the quiet stowaway brought her Queen to several exhausting climaxes. The final leaving bloody cuts in Gabby's unmarred flesh where Xena's nails dug deep rivets into her thighs. The pain mixed with the sweet taste of Xena's cum pushed Gabby into a rough release. The air on her pussy cool as rapid quivers of release washed over her.

Xena moaned and slid across Gabrielle's body to look her in the eyes. Her hands framed the high flushed cheeks of her new servant girl. She drew a shaking finger across the pink lips that fought back a smile. "you are a strange one...you may prove to be more interesting than i thought." Xena smiled, a broad and unguarded smile that lit up Her eyes for a brief moment. In those few seconds Gabrielle knew she was lost. The sea would always be her home but the demanding eyes would be her sanctuary. "Time to work. you will be my servant above and below but the crew will know you by Tom." Gabrielle's forehead furrowed in question. "No need in having to fight to keep your...ummm...womanhood intact, is there?" Xena grinned at the eyeroll Her words produced.


End file.
